1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to identify data communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For users with touch input devices, such as a mobile device having a touch screen, accurately selecting content (such as text or an image) may be cumbersome because it is typically difficult for the user to select the content in a small screen space using a finger. This is the case, for example, when a user is viewing a web page on a mobile device describing a restaurant and the user wants to find out more information about the restaurant, such as the restaurant's location. The user may attempt to select, as best as possible, only the restaurant's name so that the user can conduct a search for the restaurant's location using the restaurant's name, but the user may instead end up selecting additional content on the page. For example, a user intending to select the restaurant name “Ramen Sushi” may end up selecting additional text, such as “we love Ramen Sushi out of all of the places we've been to.”